Forum:Titus Yates
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Titus Young Codename: Android Age: 24 Group: Heroes for Hire Powers: *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Reinforced Skin *Jet Propulsion *Can shoot missles out of fingers *Weapons-Master *Supercomputer Brain Personality: Titus tends to be a more reserved private character. He is very ruthless, violent, and cruel for a superhero, and tends not to show must compassion. He doesn't like talking to people he finds below himself likes common mortals and fins the company of mutants, superheroes, or any powerful being more comforting. History: For most of Titus's life he didn't know his own history. Titus didn't know anything about himself not even his name. All he "knew" was that he was a worker for H.Y.D.R.A and his lifelong goal was to serve them. He was told by H.Y.D.R.A that he had been a son of two of their scientists, and he had been trained for most of his life to be a H.Y.D.R.A assassin. Titus found no faults in their story and believed both of his parents were H.Y.D.R.A scientists, and that he was an assassin. H.Y.D.R.A also told him that they he had signed up for special program to become a robot-assassin. Titus had no memory of any of these events, but he listned to H.Y.D.R.A. He became one of their best assassins. He was told by H.Y.D.R.A his name was Titus, but he had no way of knowing if this was true. The mechincal engineering that went throught Titus's body mystified him. Titus was suprised with the abilities his body has. His skin was reinforced with the strongest, unbreakable metal on the planet. His eyes didn't function like normal people eyes his eyes zeroed in on the smallest definces or problems in people's body, and whenever he saw the face or some object that was in H.Y.D.R.A's database the documents that included this file would appear in his mind and he would be able to recognize the person immeidately. Also his fingers were like pistols being able to both shoot bullets and releasae minature missles. Titus was a master assasian and killed many enemies of H.Y.D.R.A He was known for his ruthlessness and his brutality towards enemies. He completed many missions for H.Y.D.R.A and he would always hear about how H.Y.D.R.A was an orginization of secrets and one day they would just execute Titus. Titus didn't like to belive that the originization that had raised him for all of his life would someday betray him. One day he dediced to find out the truth about his past. He found a picture of his face and immiedately his brain recovered his file in the H.Y.D.R.A database. He read his file, and was shock to learned the truth about his history. His file was titled Test Subject #0012378 aka Android. His real name wasn't even on his file, his history was very short, but he learned all he needed to find out. His parents had been H.Y.D.R.A scientists, but they had sent him to a small off-shore island where he could live a normal life with his cousins. His parents, Katherine Yates and Leopold Yates had been two H.Y.D.R.A scientists. They had mysteriously died in a lab accident. After their death the Leader of H.Y.D.R.A at the time requested they find any of the smarter relatives of the family to see if they had the same intelligence. When H.Y.D.R.A learned they had a son they immiedately took him. H.Y.D.R.A then proceeded to conduct a number of tests on Android. When Android turned 18 the leader of H.Y.D.R.A, Daniel Frost, commissioned special scientists to alter his body. The surgery was marked as a success and the circuitry though his body didn't interfere with his human system or over-all anatomy. After reading this Android was shocked at H.Y.D.R.A for their lies, and decided to leave. On a mission one day, Titus faked his own death, so H.Y.D.R.A would leave him alone. He then desired to join a hero group that would bring the downfall of scum like H.Y.D.R.A. He liked the idealogy and members of the Heroes for Hire, so he decided to join. When his work in the Heroes for Hire surfaced, H.Y.D.R.A was angered to learn that he was not dead. Now Titus is an active working Heroes for Hire member and wants to destroy H.Y.D.R.A. Weakness: Because circuitry is geared throughout Titus's body if exposed to large amounts of electricty he may short-circuit. If he short-circuits he loses all most all of his power.